


Sweet Like Chocolate

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Butt Plugs, D/s undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Whoa! Careful, you'll knock the thing," Danny gestured to the chocolate fountain. The still working fountain, with the chocolate cascading over the sides.</i>
</p><p> <i>Steve grinned. "That's why we're here."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd porn. Just Steve unabashedly being a kinky shit with an anal plug and a chocolate fountain.

"Hey, the thing's still switched on," Danny said as he wandered back through from the kitchen into the living room, two cold bottles of beer in his hand. 

He reached the couch and handed one down to Steve before collapsing on the arm chair, pulling his feet up to rest on the ottoman and twisted his head back round to look through the open doorway into the kitchen. 

"Do we even remember why she brought it?" He asked as Steve took a swig of his drink. It must have been their sixth of the night, maybe seventh, but the night had gone on for long hours until Steve and Danny were the only ones left.

"The chocolate fountain?" Steve asked and Danny shrugged as he, too, took a drink. "I have no idea. She said she thought it would be cool."

"That girl owns the weirdest shit, man," Danny shook his head with a laugh and vaguely turned his head back to the TV, all but ignoring Steve before yawning behind his hand.

Steve frowned. "It's late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Maybe," Danny agreed with a small sigh, like he was only partly paying attention. 

Steve leaned all the way forward and clicked his fingers in front of Danny's face. "You still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry," Danny stopped scratching at his leg and turned to his partner. "Guess I zoned a little on you there."

"Am I boring you?"

"No, I think the Jets are, look at this," he pointed at the TV. "They may as well just forfeit when they play crap like this."

Steve put his bottle down, contemplated things around them, then got a vague idea for how to pull Danny's attention back to him in the here and now. He lifted the remote and turned the TV off, taking his place standing on front of Danny, standing across Danny's legs where they were stretched out over the space between the armchair and the foot-rest. 

"Hey, I was watching that," Danny gestured.

Steve leaned down, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair. "They're going to lose, there's no way to claw it back now, not enough time left."

"Yeah, but still, something amazing might happen and I missed it 'cos I assumed they'd continue to play shit in the last ten minutes."

"How about I cheer you up over the Jets' loss?"

"Cheer me up? Who said I was sad? I'm not sad just… disappointed. Resigned, even."

"How about you shut up and play along?" Steve teased, hanging low over Danny's comfortable position on the chair, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

"Make me," Danny teased back when they parted. 

"You wanna start that?" Steve asked, making sure, because he could quite easily do it.

"I'd like to see you try," Danny cocked an eyebrow, encouraging Steve to play a little. And that was something he could easily do, ideas percolating in his head and he turned his eyes to the doorway and to the kitchen table.

"I've got something in mind, something good," he tapped Danny on the nose then bounded off up the stairs with too much energy and co-ordination for a man who'd had so many beers in the last two hours. He returned carrying a small box that he'd dug out of the closet.

"Ah," Danny said with a widening of his eyes. "You're really in one of those moods." It wasn't a question, Danny was on board, but this was a last out for Steve and one he never took because this was his favorite way to wind Danny up into a frenzy.

He shrugged as he put the box down on the coffee table in front of them. "Maybe I am," he abandoned the box where it was and leaned into Danny again, pushing him back into the chair cushions with his kisses. He braced his knees and straddled Danny, forcing the other man back further and slumped down as Steve trailed lips over his jaw line and down into his throat, pushing back his shirt and beginning to pop each button one at a time, mouth following as Danny's chest and stomach was opened up to him. He kept moving down until he was thwarted by Danny's pants. Growling, he unfastened them and slid from the chair so that he could pull them off, along with underwear and socks until Danny was completely naked from the waist down. 

Steve stayed kneeling on the floor as he discarded his own shirt and t-shirt before leaning in, unable to not touch Danny anymore, and ran his lips and tongue over Danny's stomach, hips and thighs, circling around his dick, leaving it alone as it hardened. When he pulled back to see Danny already beginning to flush and breathe heavily it made his own dick twitch in the confines of his pants. 

"Up, D," he gave Danny's thigh a light slap and then pulled him up by grasping his forearm. "Hands and knees facing away from me," he helped position Danny with his knees on the slightly rocking chair, eyes on the far wall with his hands braced along the back of the furniture. He pushed Danny's legs a little wider apart and sat back on his haunches to admire the view. 

He opened the box, aware that Danny was craning his neck back to see what Steve was going to decide to play with that night. He pulled out a plug and coated it with lube before perching on the edge of the foot-rest. 

A lubed finger pressed against Danny's hole, encouraging him to relax as it circled and then pushed for entry. Danny took it in quickly, with just a small grimace as he exhaled, his body perfectly happy with Steve's fingers, used to it as he was. Then Steve took his finger out and used the same hand to push Danny's cheeks apart and the plug took its place inside Danny, being pushed slowly in, letting Danny get used to the widening cone, reaching the widest point before seating itself securely by the base, Danny's ass practically pulling it in until it could go no further.

Steve pressed against it, wiggling it, moving it around inside Danny, searching for that sound Danny made where it felt just right inside him, tensing his muscles for a moment as he enjoyed the sensations. Steve smiled at Danny's reactions and then leaned in, his other hand squeezing into one of Danny's ass cheeks, intent on the movement of the skin and muscle, he blew on it lightly to watch the finer hairs dance. 

He plumped the flesh up with his hand and then leaned in, mouth wide as he sucked and bit, leaving his mark before moving to the other side and doing the same again, breathing in and out with deep, loud breaths as he licked a stripe up the bite marks he'd left behind. He framed Danny's ass with both hands again, massaging into him, while his tongue moved to the cleft of Danny's ass, licking, sucking, kissing his way down until he reached the plug.

He snarled his lips and used his teeth to clamp around the base of the plug and, trying to keep the smile from his face, he pulled at it, Danny's hole forced to open wide to let the plug out, and then again to let it in as Steve pushed it back in with his mouth, again, and again.

Danny's arm muscles were tight as they shook to hold him up, his head was thrown back one minute then hanging forward in the next as he encouraged Steve on with soft moans of enjoyment and whimpers of 'that's it, right there'.

As the plug seated itself inside Danny again, Steve rolled his face around against Danny's ass, knowing his stubbled chin would provide friction that would draw and divide Danny's attention to the sensations inside and the ones outside.

He pulled the plug all the way out with his teeth and sat back, satisfied with Danny's whimper at the loss. He wiped it on his hand and then pushed two fingers back inside Danny and sped up the movement, hitting Danny's prostate and making his body try and curl up into the leather material beneath him. 

"You like that, huh? You want me to make you come?" Steve murmured.

"Steve," Danny gasped out. "Just a bit… just a little more, please…"

Steve pulled his fingers out abruptly and slapped Danny's ass. "Not yet, baby. I'm not done with you yet," he answered, satisfied with Danny's answering growl of annoyance. 

He held the plug between two fingers like a cigar as he reached for Danny, pulling him up to stand in front of him and run hands up his chest and into his neck; Danny's own holding at Steve's hips, his eyes roaming all over Steve's chest with desire, giving in to leaning in enough to lay his lips on Steve's collarbone and softly sucking, talking against Steve's skin. "I hate when you pull out like that."

"Don't worry, you won't be empty for long," Steve said with a hand at the back of Danny's head, trying to keep himself from being distracted by Danny's mouth. "I'm going to fuck you hard, just not yet. Here," he held the plug up in front of Danny's face after pulling his head back by his hair. "Open up," he encouraged. "Time to make you shut up."

Danny frowned, wrinkling his nose. "That was just inside me."

"And it will be again, just in a different place. Come on, I wiped it off,"

Danny wasn't too sure and continued to hesitate, debating just how well Steve had wiped it off, which Steve knew had been cursory but he didn't want to go give it a proper wash and it did turn him on to have Danny suck on the same thing that had just been in his own ass. It was kinky but he couldn't help it. Anything to do with Danny's ass drove him to kinky distraction. 

Steve stared hard at him, not letting Danny's vague doubts get in the way of their fun. Besides, Danny knew that Steve was in charge when they played, it was just how it worked. 

"Open. Up." He ordered and Danny relented, lips opening wide and waiting. Steve placed the plug in Danny's mouth, letting it slide along his tongue and in before telling Danny to close around it, making it look like a cross between a gag and a pacifier. "Keep it there. Just like that," Steve breathed as he bent his knees a little to come to Danny's level, his hands pressed into Danny's back and down, one skirting around and over Danny's ass and dipping in to let the tips of his fingers play over his hole while his other hand held tightly to Danny's hip and then down to hook his thigh up. 

He turned them, grabbing at Danny's other thigh now and pulling them so they were sitting again on the chair, this time with Danny on top and Steve's fingers were able to dip back into Danny's ass at a comfortable angle. 

"So good for me," he murmured as he leaned up, teeth tugging at an earlobe, lips following along Danny's hairline and into his neck before coming up and round his jaw, his journey stilted by frequent stops to suck and bite and graze.

Reaching Danny's lips, he repeated his movements from earlier, getting his teeth over the base of the plug and pulling at it, then pushing back in, though he was much slower than before when it had been in Danny's ass. He kept his eyes locked on Danny's, despite how his vision went fuzzy when he was impossibly close to him, noses bumping. Danny's hands moved from where they were steadying on Steve's shoulders and explored down the chest Steve knew Danny loved to touch. They stopped at his nipples, rubbing and pinching, feeling the nubs harden in response and Steve's dick was feeling hot and heavy in his pants and he wanted to come, he wanted to fuck Danny hard but he also still wanted to play for longer.

He pulled back, plug still in his teeth and dropped it between them, picking it up from where it landed he looked at Danny with a sly grin. 

"Kitchen," he said and slapped Danny's ass again, this time to goad Danny into getting up from his lap and move. It only made Danny stand so Steve had to slap his ass again to get him moving, ignoring the confused look as Danny had been about ready to let Steve fuck him over the side of the chair, or straddle him and do all the work, his ass was ready for Steve's cock, all slick and open and inviting but Steve wasn't ready yet, he wanted more. "Move it. I'm going to take off my pants, I'll be right there."

"Fine," Danny answered, letting his shirt fall from his arms as he walked away, his gait a little awkward while he was turned on and hard and his ass had already been worked open. 

Steve made quick work of his pants and underwear and caught up with Danny just inside the kitchen door. He rushed him; arms around him to maneuver him up against the kitchen table, his side banging into it as Steve's weight fell on him. 

"Whoa! Careful, you'll knock the thing," Danny gestured to the chocolate fountain. The still working fountain, with the chocolate cascading over the sides.

Steve grinned. "That's why we're here."

"Ah," Danny gave a soft laugh. "Not only do you want to play with the toys but you want to add in the messy stuff, too. Okay, I get it. You get freaky when you drink too much beer."

Steve hummed a laugh and repositioned Danny so he was perched on the table and slinked closer, both of their erections pressed between them, with Danny's by Steve's thigh and his own at Danny's hip. He lifted up the plug that was still in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. "Open again," he ordered. "I love it when all you can do is moan because I've made you shut up, your pretty mouth all stuffed full."

Danny opened, his tongue out in anticipation, putting on a show for Steve as the plug went back in, his tongue swirling over and around it as he accepted it in, eyes heavy as he gave Steve what he wanted to hear.

Steve bit his bottom lip as he watched and reached a hand to jerk himself a few times. He leaned in closer, but then moved to the side, hand out, fingers under the flow of the chocolate coating most of his hand with the dark mess. He then brought the hand between them and ran it up Danny's dick, chocolate falling everywhere, sliding down from the head, slowly moving down the shaft to drip onto his balls and down and off to the floor. 

Steve dropped to his knees and ran his hand over Danny's dick, round and up, twisting, getting the chocolate all worked in before bending forward, licking a stripe up the shaft, swirling his tongue over the head, tasting the slight salty tang of pre-cum mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate and then his mouth engulfed Danny's hard cock and sucked. He swallowed around Danny's cock as he gathered the chocolate into his mouth and Danny jerked, twitched, his hips trying to push forward for more, his arms straining as they held up on the table and his eyes down unable to pull away from looking at what Steve was doing. 

Steve kept glancing up, seeing the wide, dark eyes that were hooded with lust and need as he worked Danny over; tongue and suction on overdrive, spit mingling with the chocolate as it fell from the corner of his mouth, his bobbing head moving fast, his chocolate covered fingers playing with Danny's tightening balls.

Steve pulled off with a smacking sound and Danny protested loudly around his gag, his eyes angry as he tried to get Steve to put his mouth back but he shook his head as he slowly stood. Danny's head fell back and he gave a small sob before throwing his arms around Steve and pulling in close. He tried to hump against Steve, but he wouldn't let him, holding Danny's hips still, letting him calm down a little from his second near miss. 

"Sssshh, not yet," Steve whispered as Danny settled, then he reached to remove the plug from Danny's mouth, a strand of saliva coming with as it popped out.

"I repeat - sometimes, I really hate you," Danny said with a rough sounding voice.

"And yet, you're still going to do exactly what I tell you to, aren't you, baby," Steve replied rather smugly. Both of them knew Danny would because they both knew that Danny liked it when Steve gave him orders, just as much as Steve liked giving them, and it was something they were pushing the more they played with toys and they discovered just how far they could go and still both get what they wanted and needed without feeling awkward about it.

Danny just scowled, unwilling to admit to his enjoyment, even though it was in his body language. Steve put the plug under the cascade of chocolate and let it get all covered before lifting the dripping toy back to Danny's mouth. 

He didn't need to give any orders, Danny opened up for him without hesitation and Steve held the plug up high, letting the chocolate fall into Danny's mouth, the drops staying on his tongue before Danny licked them in and swallowed before opening for more. Steve lowered the plug, running the top end against Danny's tongue to swirl the chocolate around before pushing it all the way in. He kept hold of it and moved the plug in and out of Danny's mouth while he jerked his own cock in the same rhythm. 

Danny was practically smiling around the plug and he reached a hand out to wrap around Steve's where it was wrapped around his own dick. There was a reason Danny liked it when they played, he got just as much satisfaction know that this all turned Steve the hell on. 

When Steve popped the plug out of Danny's mouth, the other man licked around his lips, enjoying the remnants of the chocolate while Steve got more on it from the fountain again. He lifted it back to Danny, who was far too eager to have the plug inside his mouth again and as much as Steve loved to see Danny sucking something off, he preferred to feel it for himself.

"Oh yeah, you like that, huh? Like sucking on this? Like the taste and the feel?" he asked and Danny nodded. "You want something bigger in there?"

Danny nodded again, then his tongue licked up the plug before it could drip onto the floor. "Always."

Steve let Danny enjoy the chocolate covered plug a little longer, until it was cleaned off and then he pulled it out and let go of Danny entirely, heading to one of the kitchen drawers, raking to the back of it to find a spare lube, all the while, keeping his hand gently pumping his own dick. 

He put a little of the lube on the end of the plug and then came back. Reaching around Danny, he pushed the plug back inside his ass; fast, hard, still easy despite the long minutes since he'd worked Danny open. He gathered up more chocolate on his hand again, and coated his own dick this time, enjoying the feel of the warm liquid over him and bit his bottom lip in anticipation of the hot mouth that would follow.

"Down you go now, lick it all up, suck it in," he told Danny as he pushed on his shoulders to get him down, chocolate fingertips leaving a trail over Danny's skin.

Danny didn't waste time teasing, he curled fingers around the base of Steve's cock to hold him in place and immediately wrapped his lips over and down as far as he could take Steve in; his cock nudging at the back of Danny's throat deliciously, feeling as Danny swallowed around him to get the chocolate down. 

"That mouth, baby. Fucking sinful," he couldn't help but say as Danny bobbed below him, hand and mouth matching in rhythm as he pulled Steve closer to the edge, closer to coming. "So good at that, fuck, I could come right now. Spurt my cum right down your throat, then pull out quickly and paint your face with the last of it." 

He put his hand under the chocolate again, getting some on his fingertips he then flicked it onto Danny's cheek and chin. 

"Like that. I'd get it all over you. Mess you up, get it all over your face and wipe it into your mouth, fuck," he couldn't help but respond to Danny's sucking with thrusts of his own. "I wanna come so bad. But I need to fuck you, baby. You want that, yeah? You want my dick in your ass, hot and hard and thick. You want that?" 

Danny slowed, pulled Steve's dick out, sucked gently on the head and left a kiss there. "I always want that. This," he licked up Steve's dick and they both watched it twitch. "I always want this cock. Only yours, babe. I love it when you fuck me hard."

Steve grabbed under Danny's armpits and dragged him back to his feet. He shoved him onto the table, getting him lying on it and the whole thing wobbled, a little unstable, but neither man cared. He lifted Danny's legs over his shoulder and reached down to pull the plug back out of Danny's ass.

He rubbed the remains of the lube from the plug over his dick, mixing it with what was left of the melted chocolate and lined up, pushing into Danny, watching his face to make sure he was good as he moved. Halfway in and he began thrusting, pulling out and back in, getting deeper each time, holding for a moment before thrusting again. 

Danny let his hands fall back above his head, abandoned, one leg dropping down to the crook of Steve's elbow while the other stayed high, his ankle digging into Steve's shoulder like a lifeline for some semblance of balance. 

"Oh yeah, babe, yeah, that's it, right there, right there," Danny breathed fast, heavy, voice tight with pent up need as Steve continued to thrust into him, the table beginning to move and shake with the harsh, jerking movement.

"So good for me," Steve said in time with his motions. "Always feels so good."

Steve thrust hard and the table scraped further across the floor and there was a clatter beside them as the chocolate fountain gave way and fell on its side, contents spilling out over the kitchen table, oozing towards Danny's side. He brought his arm down, wiping through the mess with it, trying to grab for the fountain before it fell over the side but he was too late and it toppled over. 

Steve lost his rhythm, dick falling out of Danny unexpectedly. He stumbled, moved back a little, then peered around the table to see the fountain, still turned on but not doing much of anything as it rolled back and forth on the ground.

"It's not broken," he said, relieved, then a laugh bubbled up inside and came out with a snort. "Kono would kill us if we broke it."

Danny brought the back of his cleaner hand to his mouth and laughed along with Steve, his chest shaking with it, dick bouncing where it was hard and resting on his stomach. "You'd be the one explaining to her how it happened, babe."

"Yeah, yeah," Steve waved off the growled, "where were we," as he shrugged off his laughter and grabbing for Danny's ankles. 

"You were fucking me senseless," Danny rubbed the clean hand down his other arm, trying to get the thick chocolate from it but only making himself more messy and he had to give up on worrying about the pool of chocolate around him where he was lying.

"Not doing a good job if you can still form sentences then," Steve said as he slapped his dick against Danny's ass a few times, rubbing it against his hole, before lining up and shoving in easily, Danny's body fully accepting and willing; wanting to be filled by Steve's cock. 

Steve's thrusts were hard and long, drawing all sorts of appreciative moans from Danny, and he slowly regained his speed, but faltered a few times, his feet not as stable as they had been. He glanced down to see the chocolate mess around them, falling from the table to the floor and he ealized the slippery surface was to blame. 

"Fuck, fuck," he said, half in enjoyment of fucking Danny and half in annoyance at not getting his rhythm like he wanted. "Wait, just-" he pulled out of Danny again and crawled onto the table beside him, forcing Danny higher up the smooth and dirty surface.

He made Danny slide over, further into the liquid-y, congealing mess as he climbed behind him, then turned him onto his side, bringing his leg up and back over Steve's hip, exposing his hole again. 

He lined up, guiding his dick with his hand as he pushed back in. He wrapped his top arm over Danny's torso and held tight, Danny's hand flew back over his shoulder and gripped to the back of Steve's head, chocolate getting caught up in his hair and dripping from Danny's elbow onto Steve's side. 

"How's that baby, that good?" he asked as he thrust his hips forward, unable to reach the speed from when he was standing, but pushing further and harder into Danny instead.

"Hmmm," Danny bit his lip, his moan stilted by the thrusts Steve sent into him. "Fuck yeah, touch me, babe, make me come."

"Almost, baby, almost," Steve bit and tugged at Danny's earlobe while he moaned in protest. He tried to reach down to himself but Steve stopped him, trapping his arm and pulling it back. "I'll get there, I promise. I'll make it good for you. You know I'm better than anyone else."

"So much better," Danny agreed, turning his head into Steve's, seeking out his mouth but unable to reach far enough and having to settle for licking and sucking against his jaw. "Only ever want you fucking me, Steve, fucking me hard, fucking me raw, come on, babe, come inside me, fill me up."

Danny knew when Steve was getting closer. They'd been together maybe only a relatively short time in this way, but they were so compatible, and so good at _**knowing**_ each other, that Danny could tell, always could, and Steve didn't know what gave him away but Danny was always right. 

He tried to hold back a little, telling himself to enjoy this; Danny, his body, his trust, his heat, his warmth, how he made Steve feel inside. That feeling was always an explosion waiting to happen, and not just the orgasm, but the love he felt for Danny always seemed like it was bursting out of him.

He looked down over Danny and a shiver went down his spine at just how right this felt, how gorgeous it was to be fucking him and his brain switched off, his cum shooting into Danny's ass as his mouth fell open, his voice caught in his throat and he collapsed over Danny's shoulder, breathing him in. 

"Oh God, Danny," he said, a finger swirling through the chocolate on the table. "Oh God, I came so hard." 

He stayed inside Danny, giving shallow thrusts and eliciting soft moans from the man he had trapped in his arms. He smeared the chocolate between his fingers and then ran them up and down Danny's cock lightly, tormentingly and he grinned as he pressed his lips into Danny's neck. 

He snapped his hips into Danny, getting a gasp in response. "Now, baby, now I'm going to make you come all over the table, all over yourself, all over my hand. Feeling me inside you, around you, holding you, it's just me, baby, just you and me, just like it should be."

He used the slickness from the cooling but still melted chocolate and jacked Danny off, using practiced moves he knew drove Danny wild, keeping the pace fast, knowing his dick was still pressing against Danny's prostate.

"Come on, Danny, come for me, come hard."

It didn't take long for Danny to build, the tension in his body giving him away as well as the loss of words and then he was done, spurting over them, the last of it running down onto Steve's hand. His cum mingled with the chocolate around them and Steve brought his hand up and licked his fingers, making sure Danny had recovered enough to watch before doing it.

As the lay there, panting for breath, he rubbed a messy hand up and down Danny's equally messy arm. 

He looked around them at the dark, viscous chocolate that was all over the table, the floor and them and he stretched his neck to look down over the edge of the table to where the fountain was making a soft whirring noise as it attempted to keep working despite being on its side on the floor.

He pulled out of Danny and let the other man lie on his back then joined him, side by side, staring at the ceiling. Which was one of the last places in the kitchen that was actually clean. 

"Worth it," he said, absently. 

"What?" Danny asked, turning his head to stare at Steve.

"The mess. It was worth it."

"Well, you're the one cleaning it up."

Steve turned to Danny, frowning. "You helped make it, you can help clean it."

"Ah, no," Danny held a finger up. "This was all your idea. Besides," he lifted up onto his elbows and looked down at Steve, smirking. "If I'm going to get on my hands and knees for you again tonight, it's going to be for something much better than wiping up the kitchen floor."

Steve weighed the thought up, and his mind conjured new, interesting pictures. "Or, I could fuck you _**while**_ you're down there cleaning the floor."

Danny took a second to process then laughed. "You kinky, fucking bastard."


End file.
